


Blind Mag - Fanart

by Tiargo



Series: Paintings [12]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Flying Bird, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Blind Mag bei ihrem letzten Auftritt.
Series: Paintings [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100165
Kudos: 2





	Blind Mag - Fanart

_Let your life be your dream_

_Integrity, honesty_

_It's too late for me_

_Don't look back 'til you're free to_

_Chase the morning_

**Author's Note:**

> Wer alle meine Bilder sehen möchte, hier ein Link zu meinem DeviantArt-Profil:
> 
> [FelidaeArt](https://www.deviantart.com/felidaeart)


End file.
